justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Only Girl (In The World)
"Only Girl (In the World)" by Rihanna is featured on Just Dance 3 Target Edition (NTSC exclusive), Just Dance 3 for the Xbox 360 (PAL exclusive), Just Dance: Greatest Hits/Best Of and Just Dance Wii 2. Dancer The dancer is a woman with blue/purple hair with a red flower bow in it. She has a red dress that resembles a leaf. There is a pink band wrapped around her stomach. She is wearing purple high heels. She resembles Jungle Drum and C2 of Teenage Dream. Background The background resembles to a concert stage with light reflectors on the floor. The dancer's reflection appear on the walls. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in this routine: '''Gold Moves 1 and 3: Punch your right arm in the air. Gold Moves 2 and 4: '''Done in a similar fashion to '''Gold Moves 1 and 3, but in rapid succession. OGITWGoldMove1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 OGITWGoldMove2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 OG(ITW) GM1 In-game.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game OG(ITW) GM2 In-game.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 In-game Appearances in Mashups Only Girl (In The World) appears in the following Mashups: * Ain't No Other Man * Beauty And A Beat * I Kissed a Girl * Maps (Best of JD 3) * Mr. Saxobeat * Never Gonna Give You Up * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) * You're the First, the Last, My Everything Captions Only Girl (In The World) ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: * Dreaming Girl * Feel Good * Glam Swing * Groovy Punches * Groovy Jerk * Hands Up * Sensual Whip * So Strange * Stay Away * Strong Girl * Tempo Tap * Walking Wave * Wonder Wave Trivia *The dancer closely resembles the dancer of ''Jungle Drum, a beta Just Dance 3 routine. *This song is on the Target edition of Just Dance 3 in the NTSC region for all consoles, and the Xbox 360 version in the PAL region. *The bridge was removed for the audio in-game to save time. * This is the first (and currently only) originally exclusive track from the main series to also appear in the Japanese series. * This is Rihanna's third song in the series, followed by ''S.O.S'' and Pon de Replay. * In the square, the lyrics can bee seen in the left bottom corner. * In Just Dance Now, the coach appears and fades away with a spotted effect that uses a new sound effect. Gallery Onlygirlsqa.png|Only Girl (In The World) Onlygirl-2.jpg|Only Girl (In The World) (Just Dance Now files) File:OGITWCoach.png|Coach onlygirlgameplay.png|Gameplay onlygirlpuppet.png|Dancer in Puppet Master Modes 073d486655b6db40cd466e7e7bb2b5b753a3630c.jpg|Dancer in Party Master Modes onlygirl4mu.png|Dancer in Just Dance 4 Mashups onlygirl2014mu.png|Dancer in'' Just Dance 2014'' Mashups onlygirl2015mu.png|Dancer in Just Dance 2015 ''Mashups onlygirlbest.png|Appearance in ''Just Dance: Best Of Cover pictos-sprite-onlygirl.png|Pictograms Videos File:Rihanna - Only Girl (In The World) File:Just Dance 3 "Only Girl In The World" 5 Stars Just Dance Now - Only Girl (In The World) - Rihanna References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Solo Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Average Songs Category:2010's Category:EDM Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:R&B Songs Category:Shortened Songs Category:Songs without alternate routines Category:Songs without Mash Up Category:Songs in Just Dance: Greatest Hits Category:Recycled elements Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Reflections Category:Remade Songs